The present invention relates to a driving assist device for a vehicle.
An automobile industry has recently developed various technologies and equipments to improve the safety of vehicles in order to achieve a safe automobile society.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-251111, for example, discloses a technology of a monitoring control of an object in front of driver's eyes which uses marking. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-074594, meanwhile, discloses another technology for a proper indication of a pedestrian in danger of hitting or the like.
The technologies of the above-described publications could not properly make a driver recognize an object (a pedestrian, etc.) in danger of hitting or the like in case the driver's eyes were not directed to the object.